In RF transmit arrangements (such as mobile radio transmitters, for example), measurement of a signal property, such as of a power, of a transmit signal of the RF transmit arrangement may be useful in order to control a power emitted by the RF transmit arrangement. Systems used for measuring the signal property of such transmit signals will typically introduce a disturbing portion into the signal property measured and will thus distort the measuring result.